godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Greenman
|image =Greenman.png |caption =Greenman in the Go! Godman movie |name =Greenman |species =Robotic Envoy |nicknames =Green Man, Gurinman |height = }} 45 meters |length =None |weight =90 kg 30,000 metric tons''Toho Special Effects All Monster Encyclopedia. Go! Greenman; Page 142. |forms =Human size, Giant size |allies =Godman |enemies =All ''Go! Greenman , Maoh, Tonchiki, Gaira, Gabara, Sanda, King Kong, Minilla |relationships =God Maoh |controlled =Zarizon |Episode 33: Greenman vs. Zarizon}} |created =Unknown |portrayed =Koichi Sodeno |firstappearance =Go! Greenman |latestappearance=Go! Godman (2008 film) |suits = ShodaiGurin ShinsakuGurin |roar = }} Greenman is a warrior Mecha created by that first appeared in the 1973 and Nippon TV tokusatsu series, Go! Greenman. Name Greenman's Japanese name: Gurīnman (グリーンマン ) is a combination of "green," spelt in Japanese as Gurīn (グリーン ), and the English word "man." This likely refers to him being built to look like a human man, and his mostly green color. Appearance Unlike Godman, who was conceived to resemble Ultraman, Greenman more closely resembles a Japanese samurai. He has a bright, multicolored helmet with a cyan mask which covers his eyes, and has an emerald or jade gemstone centered on it. At the top of his helmet is a crest from which reddish colored fur rests on. He wears a burgundy chestplate with orange patterning, which sits on top of his green suit, and has a red lamp in its center. This chestplate can open up to reveal an array of cannons, which Greenman uses in his "Greenman Breaster" move. Greenman also possesses a belt similar to his chest plate, and upper-leg armor extends from it. He has silver gloves and boots, and a white scarf that drapes around his neck. In episode 1 of Go! Greenman, Greenman vs. Garamedon, Greenman's strength is explained when Garamedon shoots Greenman with electricity. He is mechanical in nature, and has a complex network of machines throughout his body. Personality ]]In ''Go! Greenman, Greenman is a robotic envoy of God and savior of Earth. He will stop at nothing to protect the children of Earth, resulting in the defeat of any monster that threatens their safety. He also seems to be very caring for the children, such as is Greenman vs. Mohtles where he healed a scrape on a young girl's leg. Greenman also appears to display limited emotions, such as in Greenman vs. Minilla where Minilla's pacifier was taken from him causing the monster to begin crying. Instead of killing the monster, Greenman spared it. However, Minilla was killed anyway at the hands of his master, and Greenman began to laugh.The Return of Good Morning Heroes: Go! Go! Godman and Greenman box-set Disc 2 History ''Go! Greenman '']]Greenman, a heavenly machine warrior, was initially sent to the planet Earth by God himself in order to ensure the devil king Maoh remains imprisoned underground. However, he is soon presented with a scheme to obtain children's blood which just might set him free, and he decides to give it a shot. As a group of children play in a sandbox on an average afternoon, they are startled to see monstrous attackers—Maoh's loyal underling Tonchiki and another henchman—hastily chasing after them in broad daylight. As the kids sprint through an archway, the devilish fiends are stopped in their tracks, as Greenman appears before them. Announcing himself as an envoy of God and protector of children, the hero descends to the ground and confronts them. Foolishly challenging the new-found enemy, Maoh's lackie is quickly beaten down, startling Tonchiki and driving him to retreat. But just as the children flock to Greenman's side, Tonchiki reappears along with the failed subordinate who is mutated into Garamedon. Unfazed by the , Greenman engages it in battle and pushes it to the brink of destruction. In this worrying time, Tonchiki orders Garamedon to fire off an x-ray beam weapon which revealed him to be entirely robotic. Tonchiki further commands Garamedon, this time to make him grow. Though Greenman is well prepared for this, and uses his inner mechanics to alter his own size. The two further combat each other, but Garamedon is overwhelmed by his opponent's multitude of abilities and soon collapses dead to the ground. After this first battle on Earth, Greenman presents the children with small devices known as Green Calls that can summon him when they are in distress. He lives in space a short distance away from Earth, awaiting these calls, and will immediately appear to eradicate the foe. This system persisted until only one transformable minion remained. The subordinate, called Alter Ego Maoh, was deployed as a last resort but was quickly beaten to death by the children who banded together against him. Desperate to escape, Maoh confronts Greenman himself, though is unable to move his legs due to his banishment. Maoh is able to strategically kidnap multiple children whilst still putting up a fight by using a combination of spells. But when it seems Maoh is gaining the upper hand, Tonchiki accidentally distracts his master, giving Greenman the time to electrocute Maoh and free the children. As Maoh disappears into sparks and smoke, Tonchiki thoroughly apologizes for his actions before teleporting far away, and the children can rest easy knowing there is no longer any evil lingering among them. Millennium Series Go! Godman (2008 film) '']]In this anniversary special, Greenman returns to Earth once more after over 30 years of dormancy. The hero returns to answer the signal of a Green Call, which is found and activated by Mika Ayase who curiously knows exactly how to use it (possibly suggesting that she was one of the kids who Greenman originally protected). Greenman briefly aids fellow space warrior Godman in his battle against Gaira and Jilarji, and forms a bond with him; however his appearance isn't much more than a cameo, even being poked fun at in a newspaper headline reading "Godman Saves the Day! Greenman Also Helped." Abilities Greenman is a strong and skilled fighter, but he also can use his electronics to conjure up a series of weapons and attacks including: Size Changing Greenman can grow to giant size by uttering the phrase "Greenman Giant Machine Change". He can also shrink back down to Human size, although it is never seen happening on screen. Flight Greenman can fly fairly fast, and even travel through space. Ike! Greenman episode 2 sub ita - Video - Trilulilu Greenman Breaster Greenman can shoot missiles from his chest by saying "Greenman Breaster". This attack is often used as a finisher move.Ike! Greenman episode 1 sub ita - Video - Trilulilu Ear Boomerangs Greenman has two red boomerang weapons on either side of his helmet. When taken out, Greenman can throw them. The weapon will explode on contact with any surface.Cloud.real.com: グリーンマンの戦い②(緑の男vs.ZARIZON) by edymax Leg Arrows Greenman can fire arrows from his knees which impale opponents. This technique is known as Leg Arrow. Greenman Stick Greenman can summon a staff by saying the words "Greenman Stick". He can use it to battle his enemies with. The staff may also be used as a finisher move by firing off its explosive tip. This is called "Stick Fire".Youtube.com: Gaira vs. Green Man by radioactivekaraoke Although rarely shown being used, the staff can also fire a laser beam from its tip called "Stick Beam". Not only can the staff be used as a weapon, but in ''Greenman vs. Alien Tiborus it was shown to be able to send out distress signals. Fire Fighting Greenman can create a wall of blue flames from his hands by shouting "Fire Fighting". This can also create a smokescreen which temporarily blinds his enemy.Youtube.com: Green Man vs. Gabara Part 1 by radiactivekaraoke Flash Shock Greenman can shoot electricity from his hands. He summons this electricity by saying "Flash Shock". This attack is also often used as a finisher move. Boomerang Turn Greenman can hold his two Ear Boomerangs in an 'X' formation, creating a beam of electricity which blocks enemy attacks. Eye Beam Greenman can shoot beams from his eyes. Teleportation Greenman possesses the ability to teleport to any destination, including the Underworld. Super Speed Greenman has been shown to possess enhanced running capability on multiple occasions. X-Ray Vision Greenman seems to have x-ray vision, or something similar to it, being capable of looking inside of Gabara's chest to see the child stuck within it. Intangibility Greenman can also pass parts of his body through certain objects. This is activated when Greenman raises his arms, puts them together in front of his face, and then firmly places his hand on anything he intends to pass through. This was shown when Greenman passed his arms through Gabara's body to save the child inside. Healing Greenman can put his hand over any human's wound(s) and instantly heal them. This was shown when Greenman healed a scrape on a small girl's leg in Greenman vs. Mohtles. Greenman Cut Greenman has powerful lights in his eyes which can be activated with the words "Greenman Cut!" It is primarily used to remove things from his eyes and blind opponents. Awakening Greenman can awaken humans from sleep or any state of unconsciousness by waving his arms above them.Youtube.com: 行け！グリーンマン ベストシーン10＋グリーンマンの挑戦状 by Ikquedaisa9 Mouth Beam Greenman can fire a beam out of his mouth. Leg Gain Although this move was only used in Greenman vs. Jilarji, it was crucial in allowing Greenman to win the battle. By planting the Greenman Stick into the ground, Greenman can repair damage to his legs by saying the words "Leg Gain". The Greenman Stick's handle fires a white laser into the affected limbs, repairing any damage. Growth.png|Size Changing Greenman flying away.png|Flight Breaster.png|Greenman Breaster Ear Boomerang.png|Ear Boomerang Leg Arrow.png|Leg Arrow Greenman Stick.png|Greenman Stick Stick Fire.png|Stick Fire Stick Beam.png|Stick Beam Greenman Stick S.O.S..png|S.O.S. Signal Fire Fighting.png|Fire Fighting Flash Shock.png|Flash Shock Boomerang Turn.png|Boomerang Turn Eye Beam.png|Eye Beam Intangibility.png|Intangibility Healing.png|Healing Cut!.png|Greenman Cut Awakening.png|Awakening Mouth Beam.png|Mouth Beam Greenman's Leg Gain.png|Leg Gain Weaknesses Greenman has been shown to be weak to every monster he's faced's special attack(s), including: *Garamedon's electricity beam *Antguirus's black liquid *Gejiru's laser cannon *Bullpull's telepathy *Tsunojiras's spiked ball mace and black smoke *Stock's pellet shield and toxic gas *Valingar's dizzying spin *Megahertz's blinding stare *Dragonda's explosive rocks *Totsaurus's gas-emitting projectiles *Danbaraki's electricity beam *King Takoras's toxic mouth gas and constricting tentacles *Gabara's sharp, detachable claws *Gyaron's head electricity *Mohtles's hallucinogenic mist *Bulguerrilla's strong whips and metal manipulation *Alien Dorok's blinding ink and constricting tentacles *Spider's viscous webbing *Foksaurus's flammable smoke breath *Blanca's tractor beam *Iho Killer's paralyzing patch *Gowarackdon's flammable smoke breath *Jairock's supersonic waves *Danketto's tongue explosives *Seguro No. 1's blinding red light *Inbelun's electric forcefield *Giringa's powerful punches *Red Rock's fast-hardening mist *Zarizon's mind controlling mist *Alien Tiborus's music-induced strength *Jilarji's iron flail Filmography *''Go! Greenman'' *''Go! Godman'' (2008) Gallery Trivia *Greenman is Toho's first robotic tokusatsu hero. *In a similar fashion to Ultraman, when Greenman is injured or weak, a red light on his chest begins to blink. Ike! Greenman episode 2 sub ita - Video - Trilulilu *The sound which plays when Greenman's chest panels open is a sample of Ultraman Taro's color timer sound. *Greenman's Ear Boomerangs play a similar role to Ultraseven and Ultraman Zero's famous Eye Sluggers. *Greenman's original voice actor only provided Greenman's voice for a few episodes, and for the rest of the series, Greenman was voiced by another actor. The two actor's voices were very much different, with the second actor's voice being noticeably deeper than the first's. *Greenman's Flash Shock attack may be based off of an ability from Assault! Human called Human Shock, where Human No. 1 disperses electricity similar to Greenman. **The Breaster attack may also be based off of one of Human No. 1's abilities called Human Beam, where he fires a deadly photon beam from his chest. References Poll Do you like Greenman? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Monsters Category:Toho Company Ltd.: Kaiju Category:Greenman Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Kyodai Heroes Category:Television Monsters Category:Showa series Category:Millennium Series Category:Showa era: Kaiju Category:Millennium kaiju Category:Mecha Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Godman Kaiju Category:Go! Godman